When Fandom Fails
by Perspeculi
Summary: After seeing how he's treated by the fandom, Masaya Aoyama decides to confront the fans of TMM and give them a little reminder on who his character really is, and what he isn't.


When Fandom Fails  
By: Suzume  
Chapter One: Why the Fandom Sucks  
Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Tokyo Mew Mew. All I own is this idea which was spawned from my hate of how the TMM fandom treats Masaya and MasayaxIchigo.

Masaya Aoyama sat in front of a computer screen, his blue eyes reading the page which was on said computer screen. After a few minutes, he sighed and clicked the back button on the Internet Explorer page he had brought up.  
Once again, he had been too hopeful in that the author of a fanfiction would change her mind and make the pairing him and his girlfriend, Ichigo Momomiya. Once again, he had died in the fanfiction he had just finished reading and Ichigo had gone to live happily ever after with Kish. Not that he minded Ichigo being happy after he had died, but he did mind the fact that the whole fandom of Tokyo Mew Mew seemed to absolutely hate him.

_Why?_ He thought to himself, staring blankly at the computer screen. _I've done nothing wrong, have I? Maybe I should talk to Ikumi-san again and see if I can get my hands on her copies of the manga…maybe buy the DVDs of Tokyo Mew Mew again…but as far as I can remember, all I ever did to make the fandom mad was be nice to Ichigo…was that really such a bad thing for being a gentleman? And, if they DO hate me for being a gentleman, why don't they hate Akasaka-san as well? It just doesn't make sense…_ He sighed again. It was really no use trying to understand the logic of the fandom. He had tried several times and, although he was a very smart boy, he had never been able to get it.

_Maybe it's because I turned into Deep Blue and killed Kish, the oh so hot one. Or maybe it's because I get in the way of RyouxIchigo or KishxIchigo…_

Whatever the reason, or what ever reason the fandom came up with, there were hardly any fanfictions in which Masaya was treated properly or where he and Ichigo stayed together. It saddened him to think so many people hated him, and doubted his love for Ichigo with all those fanfictions about how he would betray her and cheat on her and blah blah blah. Did they miss how he acted towards her in the anime and manga? Did they miss how he sacrificed his life for her (And, granted, the rest of Tokyo)? Did they even read the same series he co-starred and was a very important plot point in?

Well, no use in complaining over it now. Or was there…?

Suddenly, Masaya's vision went black and he felt hands over his eyes. He smiled slightly, knowing it was Ichigo for their study date.

"Aoyama-kun! Guess who?" A cheerful voice replied and Masaya turned around, seeing red hair and brown eyes and a very big, happy smile.

"Hello, Ichigo." Masaya said happily. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Your mom let me in. I decided I wanted to surprise you a little!" Ichigo giggled, and Masaya chuckled.

"You surprised me, alright. Well, shall we get to studying?" Masaya asked and Ichigo nodded, making a "Un!" sound.

--

About an hour later, Masaya hadn't really learned anything from the studying. More so, he was a little side tracked wondering about the fandom…

"Aoyama-kun? Aoyama-kun? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, looking a bit worried. He blinked, looking over at Ichigo and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ichigo still looked a bit worried, but nodded. Then she blinked and looked back up at Masaya.

"Don't tell me you looked at fanfiction again! Aoyama-kun, you know that stuff is bad for you! It always makes you distracted!" Ichigo said and Masaya sighed.

"Yes, yes, I know…but sometimes it's just so hard to stay away. Today, I read a fanfiction where apparently I cheated on you, yes another one of those, and you ran into the loving arms of Kish." At this, Ichigo made a face.

"Ew! Kish! No way! Just because he saved me in the anime and manga doesn't mean I have to be nice to him in real life! I'm not going to get together with him at ALL!" Ichigo said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Masaya chuckled, patting her head.

"Of course not. I know that. But, I suppose other people don't…" Masaya paused for a minute, thinking. "But of course, it's freedom of speech and opinion, I s'pose." He added.

"That doesn't mean you can't complain!" Ichigo pointed out, and Masaya blinked. Complain? That did sound nice at the moment. "I mean, after all, what's canon is canon! And…if they don't like it…well…then…THEY SUCK!" Ichigo exclaimed, rather losing her train of thought. Masaya blinked, and then started to laugh. Ichigo blushed with embarrassment, but smiled awkwardly at Masaya laughing.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Masaya said lovingly while Ichigo blinked blankly.

"Eh? For…what, Aoyama-kun?"

"For cheering me up when I was slightly sad. You always manage to do that, little catgirl." Masaya smiled again while Ichigo blushed, her cat ears and tail popping out.

"Ahh! My ears!" Ichigo exclaimed, putting her hands on her ears. Masaya smiled and simply pulled her into a hug, hiding her ears.

--

About another hour later, Ichigo had gone home and Masaya was in his room, trying to ignore his computer. However, the need to see if anyone had uploaded any more fanfictions was getting incredibly tempting…

He sighed, thinking about what Ichigo had said. Complain…complain. That sounded extremely good at this point. He looked over at his computer once again, then gave into temptation and walked off his bed over to the computer desk. Hesitantly, he sat down in his chair and clicked on the monitor.

After a moment, he clicked the Internet Explorer icon on his desktop and opened up a new page. He typed in the name of the fanfiction site he usually visited, then looked at his keyboard.

'Ichigo told me to stay away from fanfiction…I could just remove my hand from the enter button, click out the Internet Explorer webpage, and…oh, forget it.' Masaya clicked the enter button, and the webpage took off for the site.

Once there, Masaya clicked the anime link and looked at the page. One summary, however, caught his attention.

'When Masaya does something horrible to Ichigo, who will she go to for comfort? Why, a certain green haired alien, that's who! KishxIchigo, R&R, plz! No flames!'

"What did I do to Ichigo?" Masaya asked outloud to no one, and then clicked the fanfiction link. It started out relatively good, except for when the writer decided his character would rape Ichigo.

At the point where Ichigo had gone to Kish crying, he clicked out the Internet Explorer page. He was more then annoyed. He was furious. Why would someone make him do that to Ichigo! He loved her, he would never force her into anything of…that…sort without her consent!

His eyes narrowed. Maybe it was time to give the fanbase a good reminder of just who his character really was…

He smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to Ikumi-san in the morning and see what I can do about this mess!" He got up from his computer and made plans for the following morning.

--

Mia Ikumi smiled as she was drawing a new character. After a few minutes, she finished and looked at the character. Smiling some more, she put the picture of a cute little girl down and began drawing another character. Pretty soon, these characters would probably be published in her new manga title and they'd meet up with the rest of her characters.

'Speaking of which, I wonder why my Tokyo Mew Mew characters haven't visited in a while? I didn't expect Kish or the other aliens to visit, but I'd at least expect Akasaka-san or Ichigo—' At that moment, a knock at the door pulled the manga artist out of her thoughts. She blinked, then got up and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" She asked once she opened it, and then smiled to see Masaya standing in front of her. "Ah, Aoyama-san! I wasn't expecting a visit from you! Come in!" Mia said happily and Masaya smiled at her, walking in.

"Nice to see you, Ikumi-san. How have you been?" He asked and Mia smiled.

"Just fine! Working on a new manga project. So, what brings you here today, Aoyama-san?"

"I've come to talk to you about the fan base of Tokyo Mew Mew." Mia blinked.

"The fan base…? What about it?" Masaya sighed, taking a seat on her couch. Mia sat beside him, looking concerned for her character.

"Well, you see…at first, when everyone didn't like me, I thought okay, that's fine. But once they started writing those gosh awful fanfictions about how I would rape Ichigo or do something equally nasty to her, it got kind've annoying. Now it seems everyone either didn't pay attention to my character, didn't read the same series as you created, or were too busy paying attention to Kish and Shirogane-san."

Mia sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have made those two characters so good looking…"

"They say I'm too boring or too ugly or something to that effect. So…I'd like your permission to go out and talk to the fan base." Masaya said, and Mia gave him a shocked look.

"You know you can't really go out to the fan base! To them, you're just a fictional character!"

"I know, but isn't it time something is done about the horrid bashing?" Masaya asked, giving Mia a serious look. She paused, thinking for a moment, then sighed and nodded.

"Go on. If it really means this much to you, I'll let you talk to the fan base." Mia said and Masaya smiled.

"Thank you, Ikumi-san. This really does mean a lot to me, especially since the fan base seems to think I don't really love Ichigo…" Masaya said, obviously slightly bothered by the fact. Mia squealed and suddenly hugged her character.

"Aww! You love her so much! It's absolutely adorable!" Masaya blushed slightly and put a hand behind his head.

"Thanks, Ikumi-san. Um…do you know the place where I can find the whole fan base easily?" He asked and Mia nodded.

"They should be at a place where they regularly hang out together. Here, I'll give you the address." And with that, Mia got up and fetched a pen and paper, then wrote down the address and gave it to Masaya.

--

Looking at the small map Mia had given him, Masaya looked up at a small building. It was small, square, and the outside was painted the ugliest color off not-quite-white you would probably ever see in your life. There were small windows with little stickers of random anime characters on them, especially of Kish and Ryou.

"_This_ is the place? Well…I guess it's better then nothing…" Masaya mumbled to himself, then stuck the piece of paper in his back jean pocket and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, however, inside a voice screamed "WE HAVE ANOTHER VISITOR!" and the door slammed open, revealing a ton of teenage girls ((And a couple guys)) in the small building. Masaya blinked, wondering how all those people could fit inside such a building. The teenage girls and the few guys stopped and blinked at Masaya.

"Um…hello?" Masaya said, trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Ew! It's a Masaya cosplayer!" One girl exclaimed and the rest made faces. Masaya shook his head and held up a hand for them to wait.

"Hold on, I'm not a cosplayer. I'm the _real_ Masaya Aoyama…" Silence.

And more silence.

Then a chorus of "WHAT!" rang through the air and Masaya nodded. The girl who opened the door for him ran up to Masaya and began looking.

"Oh, my gosh! He really is Baka Boy!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger in Masaya's face. He blinked again, then smiled a bit uneasily and edged away from her finger. The rest of the teenage girls then screamed again, leaving the boys to cover their ears.

"That means Ryou and Kish are real, too! Unless whatever deity out there decided they hated us and made him real!" One girl shouted, and Masaya sighed. This would be a bit harder then he had thought it would be.

"Um, I've always been real, you just haven't realized it…anyway…I've come to talk to you about something." The fan base blinked, then looked at eachother, then sighed.

"What?" The asked in unison. _After a while, that was going to be a little annoying…_ Masaya thought as they began talking in unison again.

"Oh, um…it's about my character and how you seem to have totally missed it."

"What do you mean! We know your character perfectly well! You're a goody two shoes who is too perfect and nice and you just use Ichigo for your own sick pleasures!"

"I think you just proved my point, miss."

"…"

"Well…may I come in so I can talk to you?" Masaya asked politely, and the girl who opened the door scoffed but made a motion for him to follow her. She walked into the building and Masaya followed, trying to ignore all the glares he was getting from the fans of Tokyo Mew Mew. Once inside, the building seemed much bigger and wasn't painted the horrible shade of not-quite-white as it was outside. "Ah, thank you. Now…I need to ask you a question. How come you all hate me so much?"

"Because you're too perfect, and you get in the way of Ryou being Ichigo's boyfriend or Kish being Ichigo's boyfriend, and you're too nice—" The girl speaking was cut off, though, as Masaya raised his voice to speak.

"If you say I'm too nice, how come I don't see people bashing Akasaka-san as well?"

"…Because…um…he's cuter then you!"

"So you would bash someone just for their looks, even in real life?"

"…Um…uh…"

"Right then. Anyone else want a go at it?" Masaya asked, looking around at the group. The fans looked uncertainly at eachother, and then another girl decided to speak up.

"Well…you killed Kish! You're evil and clearly not right for Ichigo!"

"And Kish isn't evil? And I wasn't the one who killed Kish, that was Deep Blue. Deep Blue and I are two separate people, unlike me and the Blue Knight. I am not evil. How is dying to save my girlfriend evil?" Again, he was met with silence. "Point proven."

"Well…um…um…you're a Gary-Stu!"

"Not much I can do about that, Ikumi-san and Yoshida-san created me the way they did, and besides, my personality was just a cover up for how I really felt about humanity and how they treated the Earth. And remember, most of the Tokyo Mew Mew series is focused on Ichigo and her thoughts, and we all know she thinks I'm pretty much perfect. Just because she doesn't see faults doesn't mean anyone else can't, as I do have them. But they aren't as you write them out to be. Now…who here writes me in fanfiction as a horrible person who would cheat on Ichigo or try to kill her or rape her?" Masaya looked around the group, and almost all the hands in the group rose. Masaya sighed.

"Again, you mistake my character. I would not harm Ichigo in any way of the following; rape, molestation, murder, or betrayal. I am loyal to her, and I love her very much. Now, granted, you are allowed to hate me and my character, but at least get it right when writing." Masaya said, and the group stared at him. "And now for some more questions. If you had a choice, who would you pick to go out with? A guy who had the exact same personality as Kish and looked exactly like him, a guy with the exact same personality as Ryou and looked exactly like him, or a guy who had the exact same personality as I do and looked exactly like me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Ryou!"

"Kish!"

"Ryou AND Kish!"

"Seeing as how Kish is a borderline stalker who would not hesitate to kiss you without your consent, it rather worries me how you would say you'd date him just for his looks. Seems to me like you need to brush up on his personality and character as well. As for Ryou…well…have fun with the relationship of a man who acts distant and cold sometimes and is a workaholic." The girls gave several 'You gotta be kidding me!' looks at Masaya, and then sighed in unison.

"Well…uhm…" One girl tried to find another point to mention, but had none.

"In the end, you're free to bash me however you like. You can hate me; I wouldn't really worry about it. But when you write fanfiction and completely tear my character into bits and write him as you see him, then have him rape Ichigo or do something equally nasty to her, then I have a problem. Please, don't do that anymore. If you must, do research on my character and learn his personality some more, okay? Now…another thing…don't mention seeing me to anyone else, alright? Technically, it's supposed to be a secret that we're real." The group nodded in defeat, and Masaya smiled. "Thanks! Now I must go. I look forward to seeing better fanfiction about me and Ichigo!" Masaya waved at the group then walked out of the building, feeling rather accomplished. Once gone, the group looked at eachother.

"So…do you think if we continue writing him the way we do…he'll be back?" One girl asked, and another nodded.

"Yes, I do suspect he will. I guess we should start showing respect and writing him in character…"

"Darn! And I had a good fanfiction idea for a KishxIchigo story!"

"Oh well."

-- Aht! --

Author's note: Well, this is shorter then most of my other beginning chapters for a story of sorts. Seven pages, when usually my chapters are around/over ten pages long. Ah well, only so much you can do with a story, eh?

Now, my explanation for this story: this was born out of my growing hate for how Tokyo Mew Mew fans seem to treat Masaya Aoyama in their fanfictions. Don't get me wrong, some people handle him wonderfully. Others treat him so horribly I wonder if they were even reading the same series as I was.

I must ask, if you supposedly love the series so much, why do you treat one of its main characters so poorly? In the words of someone else, "do the series you supposedly love some ruddy justice." Don't get me wrong, you're allowed to hate Masaya. Hell, you can bash him for all I care, but not in fanfiction. No, in fanfiction, you're supposed to treat each character with equal respect. And if you can't, well…don't write fanfiction concerning that character! You don't always HAVE to write fanfiction centering on Ichigo! You can write a fanfiction centering on the more or less ignored characters of the series.

Constructive critism and flames are welcome, as I love getting both. Though I don't expect to get a lot of reviews for this, seeing as how if a fanfiction doesn't concern KishxIchigo, RyouxIchigo or has new Mew Mew Mary-Sues and a clichéd plot and is actually _good_, it won't get many reviews from people.

Ah well. Until next time...Tsubasa, away!


End file.
